All I Want for Christmas is You
by cyke93
Summary: Takes place during the missing college years, Jamie is about three. Oneshot Naley Christmas fluff.. Merry Christmas all!


All I Want for Christmas is You

Summary: Takes place during the missing college years, Jamie is three. Oneshot Naley fluff.. Merry Christmas all!!

Ill try to update Winners and Losers this weekend. Thanks for reading and happy holidays!!

. . . .

"Merry Christmas!!" A tiny voiced boomed into Haley's room. Sure enough, within a moments later, she could already feel Jamie's small form bouncing up and down her bed screaming "Merry Christmas." She smiled to herself, this was her favorite holiday and judging by his son's reaction, it was also his. Shooting up from the covers and grabbing a hold of her young son, she held him tightly, placing kisses along his cheeks.

"Merry Christmas Jimmy Jam!"

"Merry Christmas Momma!!" Jamie smiled proudly and wiggled out of her grasp. "Daddy!!" Jamie called out. "Daddy.. where's daddy?" Jamie asked and Haley couldn't help but feel her heart break a little.

"I'm sorry buddy.. but your daddy couldn't make it back on time."

. . . .

_"You set to go?" Lucas asked his younger brother._

_"Yeah.. give me a sec.." Nathan said as he placed his bag down in the living room._

_"I'll meet you outside.." Lucas said getting up from the couch. "Bye Hales.." Lucas went over to his best friend / sister in law and gave her a quick hug._

_"Bye Luke.."_

_ "Bye little man!" Lucas held out his hand and his little nephew gave him a high five. "I'll see you guys in a few days.." Lucas said to the two of them and ruffling Jamie's hair one last time before heading out the front door._

_"Hales.." Nathan whined. _

_"I'm not going to cry this time.. I promise.." Haley said with a shaky voice. _

_"Really?" Nathan asked as he placed his hand on her shoulders, leaving her only to face him. He reached out with his hand and wiped away a stray tear that had formed. _

_"I'm sorry.. I'm a mess.. I hate away games.." Haley said._

_"Me too.."_

_"I don't understand why you have a game so close to Christmas!" Haley said with a hint of anger. Nathan's heart was breaking. Each year he felt guilty for leaving behind his wife and son while he went off and play basketball. This was especially difficult because Christmas was so close and both her and Jamie were so excited about it. Now that Jamie was getting older, he was getting more and more into the Christmas season and Nathan wanted to be there to share it with him. _

_"I know babe.." Nathan pulled her in a tight hug. _

_"I'm going to miss you.. we're both going to miss you…" She said softly into his ear._

_"I'll miss you guys more.." He said as he pulled away and looked straight into her eyes. Her knees fell weak again with one look from this man. She couldn't believe that after all these years, his deep soulful eyes still had that affect on him. He looked at her for a moment before going in for a deep scorching kiss. _

_"Ewww.. you guys always do that.." Jamie said a moment later and the two pulled back and couldn't help but give a small laugh._

_She knew he was serious when he meant that he would miss them. She knew how bad Nathan felt for going away on games, leaving her the only one to take care of Jamie. She tried countless times to tell him that she understood, although times like these when she was so emotional before he left made her contradict herself. _

_"Just come home soon.." She said firmly._

_"Definitely.. there's no way I'm going to miss Christmas with my sexy wife.." He leaned in and gave Haley a quick peck on the lips and then pulled away from her and grabbed his young son off the ground.. ".. or miss what Santa gave Jimmy Jam.."_

_"I can't wait Daddy!!! I've been a good boy .. right?"_

_"Yes.. yes you have.. and Santa rewards good little boys like you.. now do you have your list?"_

_"YES!!" Jamie said as he held up a small folded paper. _

_"Can I see?" Nathan asked._

_"NOPE!!" Jamie shook his head. "Only Santa can see .." _

_Nathan laughed. "Okay buddy.." Nathan pulled him in for a tight hug. It was no secret what Jamie wanted for Christmas, he had been talking about all the different toys he wanted for a month now, which him and Haley already had wrapped and ready to go._

_"Daddy has to go now.."_

_"Bye Daddy!!" Jamie tried to sound cheerful but he could hear the mask of sadness in them. "Kick some butt!!" Jamie said excitedly._

_"Jamie!!" Haley scolded._

_"Oppss sorry.." Jamie giggled. "I mean.. go get them Daddy!!" _

_"I will.." Nathan smiled and pulled Jamie back in for another hug and kissed the little boys forehead. He got up and did the same to his wife and with that he was off. _

. . . .

"Look.. that's the video game you wanted.." Haley tried to sound cheerful but even she sounded hollow to herself as Jamie opened yet another gift. He was so animated and lively this morning but that quickly faded when Haley had to tell him that his daddy couldn't make it because bad weather had grounded his flight.

"I thought I was a good boy.." Jamie pouted.

"You are.." Haley tried to reassure him.

"Then how come Santa didn't get me what I wanted.."

"Look at all these gifts you got.. I thought that's what you wanted.."

"That's not what I asked Santa.." Jamie said trying to fight back his tears. He pulled out a folded paper from his back pocket and handed it to Haley. Haley remembered when Jamie made his list, he was so adamant on not letting anyone see it. Since he didn't know how to write yet, she told him just draw what he wanted and Santa would know. She unfolded the paper and her heart broke again, now it was her turn to fight her tears. There was a picture of the three of them standing around by a Christmas Tree. It was a crude drawing most young children make at that age but to her this was the most precious piece of art. All her son wanted for Christmas was for the three of them together, sadly, that's all she wanted too.

Jamie got up and ran to his room, Haley knew he was upset and she couldn't blame him. She sat there for a moment trying to come up with something to say to Jamie to cheer him up. Just then her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Coach… Merry Christmas!!" Haley said over the phone.

"Merry Christmas.. but How many times I have to tell you.. I'm not a coach anymore.. it's called retirement.."

"Aww Whitey.. you'll always be our coach.."

"Whitey.. now that sounds better.. anyways.. I'm calling cuz I was on my way to children's hospital but your pain of the side husband called me earlier and told me about his delay.. he figured you and Jamie are taking it pretty hard."

Haley smiled. After Whitey retired after Nathan's and Lucas' first year, he threw himself in charity work and was on the board for many recreational activities, basketball included, for children. Since he and Camilla never had kids of his own, Haley knew that he always regarded the kids he coached as his own, especially the Scott brothers. "Yeah.. you can say that.. but poor Jamie.. he really wanted to spend the day with his daddy.."

"I figured as much.. that boy can't go on a day without his dad.. just like his mom.." Whitey teased.

"You know us too well.." Haley tried to crack as a smile.

"Anyways.. you know I'm dressing up as Santa this year and going to the children's hospital but Nathan asked me to pass by your place first.."

"Oh Whitey.. it's okay.. besides Jamie's a little upset with Santa right now.. I'm going to try to talk to him.."

"Don't worry Haley.. with what Santa is bringing.. I'm sure Jamie will love it.. just be outside in 5 minutes.. I'm almost there."

. . . .

"Momma, it's cold!" Jamie complained. She knew her son was still upset, and it never ceased to surprised her how much of Nathan she saw in him.

"I know sweetie .. but Santa is coming with a gift.."

"I don't care about Santa.." Jamie huffed and crossed his arms. From the corner, Haley could see Whitey's pick up truck heading their way. She could make out Whitey in the front driving, already dressed up as Santa.

"Look.. there he is now.." Haley said and Jamie followed her gaze. Just then a figure popped up from the back of the pick up. Haley's mouth dropped, it couldn't be.

"DADDY!!!!!" Jamie jumped up and down excitedly. There in the back of the pickup, Nathan stood up, wearing a huge smile on his perfectly chiseled face.

The pickup stopped in front of them and Nathan jumped out and grabbed his little boy and held on to him tightly, picking him up from the ground and doing a little twirl. Whitey got out but Jamie didn't recognize him.

"HO HO HO!!" Whitey belted out.

"Santa!! This is the best present ever!!" Nathan put his son down as Jamie ran over to give him a hug.

"Anything for my favorite little boy.. now Santa has to go but you continue to be a good little boy for your parents okay?"

"You got it Santa!!"

"Thank you Santa!!" Haley said as tears flowed from her face and she went over to hug Whitey. "Anytime dear.." Whitey whispered in his ear.

"Thanks Santa!" Nathan came up from behind and padded Whitey on the back.

"Just take care of these two… you got that Scott.."

"Always.."

The three of them waved by as Whitey drove away.

"Daddy!! You got to see all these presents I got!" Jamie said excitedly and ran back in the house.

Now that he had a moment, he turned to Haley. "Merry Christmas.." Nathan said as he pulled Haley in for a hug and kiss. She was crying as usual and Nathan had to fight his own tears. He couldn't believe that each day he fell more and more in love with his wife and son and that being apart from them slowly tore him up inside.

"But you were grounded.."

"Yeah.. I was able to find a bus to take me down to Richmond and then I was able to catch the first train to Newport (two towns over from Tree Hill) and called Whitey to pick me up.. and now here I am.."

"Oh my God.. you traveled all night.. you must exhausted.."

"I could use a shower but other than that I'm fine.. there's no where else I'd rather be but here with you and Jamie.."

Haley pulled Nathan for a hug and rested her head on his chest. She laughed a moment later. "You definitely need a shower.."

Nathan laughed as well, "Care to join me?" He smirked.

. . . .

They spent the rest of the day together, opening gifts and playing with Jamie's new toys. They took calls from various friends and family and then later in the evening, they went over to Deb's where Karen, Lily, and Andy and eventually Lucas, who managed to catch a flight, joined them. By the time they got home, Jamie was already fast asleep in Nathan's arm. They gently laid him to rest, knowing that he was knocked out for the night.

They walked hand and hand back to their bedroom but Haley stopped by the tree and handed Nathan a small gift bag.

"My gift to you.." Haley giggled. Nathan looked at her curiously and then reached into the bag and pulled out a sexy red with white lace lingerie. Blood immediately rushed south and Haley gave him a dirty grin. She took it from his hands and raced off to their bedroom where she went straight into their bathroom to change.

Nathan sat on the bed like a little kid, eagerly awaiting his treat. Haley came out a moment later, looking hot as ever. It took all of Nathan's resolve not to rip the garment from her. It flowed down around her thighs and had a plunging v-neck which gave him a great view of her rack.

"You like?" She teased as her fingers danced across his chest.

"I love it.." He replied back and kissed her. He pulled back a second later, "I got something for you too."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah.. can you go back in the bathroom and give me 5 minutes.."

"Nathan.."

"5 minutes.. please.." He begged.

"Okay.."

Haley went into the bathroom and took the time to freshen herself up a bit. Nathan called out that he was ready a few minutes later.

She stepped out of the bathroom and her mouth dropped as the place was surrounded by lighted candles, spread sporadically across the room, which gave their room a very romantic hue. But what caught her breath was Nathan on the bed, his hands behind his back, stripped down to nothing, except a Santa hat conveniently placed on top of his groin. He looked sexy as sin as his body was even more cut and in the best shape as ever. With the way the Santa hat stood up firmly, she knew that was all Nathan's doing. Haley bit licked her lips in anticipation. This was all she wanted for Christmas to spend it with friends and family… her family with the two most important men in her life .. and tonight with the only man who could take her breath away.

The End!

Please review.. Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
